MS verse-Missing
by MoonlightTornado
Summary: Damon is missing, and elijah can't find him. Also, Kol seems to know more than he's willing to tell. And why is Bekah pouting and avoiding everyone lately? One-shot! Spanking! You've been warned! Also, how to write a good summary? I sure don't know! Story is better, I pro...well, actualy, see for yourself! Enjoy!


**Thank you for amazing support on the last stroy! You guys are amazing!**

 **This one is also concentrated on Damon, but there will be mentions of other siblings such as Rebekah and Stefan. I'm thinking about writing one with Stefan, Damon and Elijah next, maybe about Stef being in trouble with Damon while Damon is in trouble with Elijah? Or one more concentrated on Kol and Klaus? OR the one with both Damon and Kol doing some mischief (and getting caught, of course, heheh). I'll probably write all of it but I don't know which one to start first. What do you think?**

 **Fifth season of The Originals is here! It's so amazing! Unfortunately, Damon is not in it and in last five epizodes Kol was seen only for about minute and a half, if not less, but I'm still not losing hope we'll see more of him. MUCH more of him. ;)**

 **Also, follow and leave some reviews. I LOVE to hear what you're thinking!**

 **And, just as always, enjoy the story!**

Damon was missing.

„Have you found him yet?" Eijah's voice was full of worry.

So full of worry Kol actualy felt bad for helping Damon in the first place. Younger of two Mikaelsons sat fidgeting on the sofa, not really knowing what to do in this situation. He couldn't really tell Elijah he knew where his brother was without revealing the truth.

„All right, Niklaus. Just...search the neighbourhood once again and then...come back. We'll find him." He rubbed at his temples. Finishing the call, he turned to Kol.

„What's going on?" It was really amazing, Kol thought, how quickly his voice was able to turn from worried to pissed. „Wha..what?" He stammered. Elijah puffed.

„You didn't think I wouldn't notice how you're not being able to sit still since we found out Damon is missing, did you? What happened?"

Kol forced his body to stay still and looked at the other original. „I don't know. I'm..." he gulped. „I'm just...woried for him." He lowered his gaze and blushed. He couldn't believe he just lied to his brother.

Thankfully, Elijah read his nervousness in the wrong way. His face softened. „It's alright, Kol. I am glad you care so deeply about your brother." He smiled sadly at the blond haired boy. Kol barely managed to smile back. Soon after that he excused himself and fleed to his room. He was an idiot! He glanced behind himself and listened to hear where Elijah was. Only once he was sure he was safe, he pulled out a phone.

 _To: BBW_

 _Lawyer is opening the case. The witness is unwiling to help, but the lawyer is pursuative. Right now he's still playing by the contract. The other witness is still unknown. How is the main suspect doing?_

Kol sat on the edge of his bed. He couldn't really call Nick if he didn't want Elijah to find out, so this would have to work.

Few minutes late he got a reply.

 _From: BBW_

 _What in the bloody hell are you talking about?_

Kol snickered at that. Ok, so there won't be any secret code like the one him and Damon invented. Talking of which..

 _To: BBW_

 _Elijah knows, or at least suspects I am involved in all of this. He's at peace for now, but I don't know for how long I can hold this up. He still doesn't now about you, though. How's Baby blues doing?_

This time reply came after only a minute.

 _From: BBW_

 _You never had a problem lying, shouldn't be a problem this time, too. Damon is fine. He stopped freaking out. Bekah is starting to wake up. We have to figure something out._

Kol thought for a minute. In all honesty, he couldn't make out one good excuse for what has happened. He wrote a reply with a feeling of dread pooling in stomach.

 _To: BBW_

 _Honestly, mate, I think he should come out to Elijah. That's the only way to fix this. Bekah's been mad at him for far too long, and now this! She IS going to tell 'Lijah everything, y'know. Convince him to apologise and to tell Elijah what he's done, and we can convince 'Bekah to wait and not to tell on him first. That's the most we can do._

Feeling of dread in his stomach just got worse the moment he sent the text. He quickly glanced around himself once more, fully knowing he was only being paranoid. Things were about to go down, that much was obvious. But how exactly everything was about to turn out...he didn't really want to find that out. This time it took Nick the longest to answer. He probably had to talk with Damon, maybe even Rebekah, and convince them to agree to the plan.

He almost jumped when the phone finally rang.

 _From: BBW_

 _She woke up. We talked. Everyone agreed to the idea. We'll be back in half an hour._

Kol sighted. „How I always manage to find myself in this kind of situations?"

„Oh, thank God." Elijah jumped at his feet the moment three of his siblings entered the house. Rebekah was walking in the front, clearly still pouting about having to wait. Elijah greeted her by kissing the top of her head, and then proceeded to walk towards his brothers.

Even from the other side of the room, Kol could see that the hand Klaus was holding Damon with was more for support then for restrainment. Both brothers had same stone-hard expression on their face. It was mostly the same mix of worry, anger, desperation and a bit of fear that also graced his features at that moment.

Elijah moved fast and, after checking that damon is unharmed, he pulled raven haired boy in a hug. Damon went visibly stiff in his arms.

„Are you ok?" Damon nodded. He couldn't bring himself to look in his brother's eyes.

„Then what the hell happened?" Kol winced. And again with changing tone of the voice.

Damon shifted his feet but hasn't said anything. Elijah glared at Klaus angrily. Hybrid cleared his throat and nudged Damon forward, but the youngest of the three still hasn't said a word.

„If you're not going to tell him, I will." Rebekah leaned on the wall further in the hall. She was clearly enjoying the scene before her. „The choice is all yours, _brother_." The way she said that convinced Elijah that he was not going to like what he was about to hear. „What is going on?!" He snapped. This time Klaus and Kol both flinched along Damon.

„We..I..." Youngest Mikaelson in the room finally started talking. _Calm down_. He cleared his throat. „I have to tell you something." Elijah raised his eyebrows in response. Seeing that as a cue to continue, Damon kept talking. „Two weeks ago...Ok, let's start from the begining. You know...you remember how 'Bekah and I had that fight bit over a month ago?" Darkening on Elijah's face was enough of an answer. „Yeah, well...we kinda kept pranking eachother ever since then..." He trailed off. Elijah knew that, of course. He warned both of them countless of times that 'prank thing' was going too far.

„I though we were finished with it after my little _intervention_ two and a half weeks ago?" Damon and Kol shuddered at the memory. Klaus hugged himself next to them. Not really most pleasant encounter for neither of them, for sure. But while it seemed to stop Kol from bugging his sister, Damon was still trying to come out on the top.

„Yeah, well..." He coughed. He opened and closed his mouth for a few times, still coming empty. He gazed nervously everywhere around the room. At one point him and Kol caught eachother gazes. „ _It's OK_." Blond haired boy mouthed. Damon finally found strenght to look at Elijah. „I set Rebekah up. That kid someone murdered two weeks ago, that, that wasn't her. It was me." He breathed the whole sentence out, and shut his mouth quickly afterwards. After that he simply stared at his oldest brother.

Elijah's face changed from angry to furious. Unfortunately, instead of staying quiet, Damon felt compelled to keep talking. He just had a feeling he has to come clean. „i..I didn't mean to get her in trouble, but I just wanted to get back at her and i wasn't thinking and I knew they just broke up and thought that it was perfect timing..." Even when Elijah started striding towards him, he simply backpadaled and kept talking. „She was angry after you sp..punished her and I apologized to her but she was angry and today she threaten to tell you everything and I panicked so I snapped her neck and I hid and I'm sorr..." He was stoped by a hand covering his mouth.

The oldest living Mikaelson was livid. He held Damon pressed to a wall, hand covering his mouth, standing over him with a crazed expression on his face. Younger brother looked at him with face fixed in a combination of fear and determination. Klaus had to respect him for that. Even tho he was clearly petrified, he managed to look strong.

Room was mostly quiet, filled only with sounds of Damon's panicked breathing. „Brother.." As usual, it was Kol who lend a helping help to his partner in crime.

It still seemed to have enough of an effect on Elijah to shook him out the trans. He moved away from Damon. He couldn't believe it! Rebekah told him it wasn't her, but he didn't listen! And the was she cried...She couldn't look him in the face for days after that...oh god, what has he done! And all because of... he pointed a finger at Damon's face. „Get out of my sight." He gritted in a deadly quiet voice. Look of hurt flashed across Damon's face, but he still obeyed. He fleed to his room as fast as he could.

Elijah sighed once again. „Something tells me all of you were involved with this. And I will find out what happened...But first I have to calm down." He left the mansion.

Rebekah happil walked away, but Klaus and Kol stayed on their places, looking at eachother. „So...we're officialy screwed."

Damon's hands wouldn't stop shaking.

„Damon, he hasn't come home yet. Calm down." „Calm down? Are you nuts?! I know fully well he hasn't come home, Stef. Otherwise I'd already be dead!"

„Than it's a good thing he stil isn't back, isn't it?" Younger Salvatore sat at his bed, writing something down in little brown notebook. He seemed extremely amused by Damon's _drama queen_ antics. „No, it's not a good thing! What if he dosn't want to see me? What if he can't forgive me? What if everybody figure out I'm to much of trouble to deal with? You haven't heard his voice, Stef! What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

„Damon!" There was a pillow thrown at his head. Stefan was still smiling. „He was angry. That's why he left, so he won't hurt you. Calm down. Yes, he's angry, but he won't _disown_ you because of that." He said that with a confience of the man who knows he's right.

„How do you know that?" Damon's voice sounded miserable even to himself. Stefan chuckled. He still didn't answer, and that bothered Damon more than he cared to admit.

He just watched his younger brother while Stefan continued to write in his diary. He was barely aware doors just opened on the first floor. When Elijah came to snatch him few moments after that, he got up and went without a word.

„Thir..AU!..Thirthy three.." His voice is cracking on all the wrong spots.

„It's..I'm...AUchh!... Thirty..four..."Last word escapes him like a sob. He can't stop himself. His backside aches from all the swats that he got. Elijah's hand was bad itself, gosh that guy had a strong hands, but a spoon?!

„Thir...Eli, I can't..Thirt..five..." Another swat, this time with hand. „Thirty five! Okay!" It was bad enough, he thought, when he started crying, but sobbing...that was ten times worse! „'Lijah, I can't...m'sorry.." He was still trying to contain what little control he had over his voice. Oh, how he hates that spoon! „I can't.." „Shhhh, it's fine. Just a few more, Baby Blues, just a bit more..." Elijah's voice was soothing behind him, one hand rubbing comfortingly at his bottom. Damon can't really remember when exactly everybody started using the nickname Kol gave him, and he doesn't really care. He'll deny it till he's dead, but he really likes that name.

„Just five more, okay?" He shakes his head, but to no avail. That wasn't really a question, after all. „No, no..." He can't help himslef. He just feels so helpless like this. „Please, Eli...I can't..please..." More soothing, more rubbing. „Just five more, Damon. You don't have to count them."

He doesn't have to count them, but Elijah makes sure they _**count**_. Damon starts struggling again. His butt is burning. „NO! NO!" And that's when he loses control. He starts sobing uncontrolably. If he hates anything in the whole world, that's this. The sting of hard wooden spoon on his bare bottom, hanging over his brother's knees. Feeling helpless, childlike, and so very sorry. He cries harder, clutching Elijah's leg.

But he's not fighting anymore, and Elijah is smiling behind his back. He finishes quickly after that, pulling Damon's boxers back up and bringing the boy to his embrace.

He'll never understand why Damon cares so much about being dressed properly after being spanked.

He sighs. He now has dealt with Damon, but it's obvious his other siblings were not so inocent themselves. He already apologised to Bekah, hugging the life out of her. She pouted a little, but a smile on her face told him he was already forgiven.

Niklaus seemed to vanish from the house, leaving Kol with the message he'll come back when everything calms down for a bit.

Talking of which - before coming here, and after his apology to Bekah, Elijah also talked to Kol. Boy's heartbeat earlier that day was far to fast for him to be telling the thruth. Elijah smiled at Damon's shoulder, remembering the look on his troublemaking brother's face when Elijah told him he isn't really going to punish Kol for something like this. _„You were only helping your brother, Kol." He smacked his bottom hard three times. „Than what was that for?!" Kol yelped. Elijah chukled. „For all the worry you put me through by not telling me where he was. I was really scared, Kol. You can't keep things from me like that." Kol winced. Elijah sighed. He than turned him around and delivered ten more smacks in a quick succesion. Kol hissed, trying to wiggle his butt out of the line of fire. He rubbed at his bottom gently. „And that?" He snorted. Elijah smiled, and ruffled his younger brother's hair. „That one, dear brother, was for lying to me." Kol palled. He looked at the ground. „I'm sorry,'Lijah. ..I...I'll..._ _ **try**_ _.. not to lie to you again." Elijah laughed and hugged him. „I know. I know. And if you do.." He left the threat to hang in the air."Oh, and by the way, do you maybe know where Niklaus is?"_

Raven haired boy was crying his eyes out on Elijah's shoulder, but Elijah didn't care. He's just holding Damon, rocking him back an forth and whispering stupid little things into his ear.

It reminded Damon of a whole different situations. Times when he was the one doing the comforting, and Stefan was in his arms. When he lifted his head, Stefan was peeking through the door. Damon knew what he was doing. No matter how angry brothers can be at eachother, they'll always have each other's backs. This, checking if he was alright behind Elijah's back (pun intended), was his way of showing that he cares. He smiled again at Damon's teary expression, and winked at him. He clearly guessed Damon's thoughts.

Damon suddently knew the answer to his question. It was written all over his brother's face.

„ _Elijah won't give up on you. You're his little brother now. Just like I'm your little brother. He won't give up on you._

 _Just like you never gave up on me_."


End file.
